


What’re You Doing, Stepbro?

by webtide



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, This started as a joke and now I’m invested, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Sal, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtide/pseuds/webtide
Summary: Sal gets stuck in a washer.That’s it.Sex happens.(Disclaimer: Sal is trans (FtM) in this and I use feminine terms to refer to his genitalia because that’s what I, personally, refer to my own genitalia as (I’m trans, FtM). If you are uncomfortable with such terms, I completely understand and suggest you continue scrolling until you find another fic that won’t bring you discomfort. I wish you the best and I hope you’re having a good day/night)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	What’re You Doing, Stepbro?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke and now it’s like 3000 words and I actually like it???
> 
> Sexy stuff happens like halfway through it. All you need to know is that Sal is stuck in a washer and Larry is very serious about consent.

Sal clutched the overflowing laundry basket tightly with both hands as he attempted to open the apartment door with his foot. His father was working late and had called asking that he take care of his and Lisa’s laundry for the evening. After several failed attempts, he resorted to laying the basket down and opening the door with his hands like a normal person. He quickly nudged the basket through the doorway with his foot and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He hated doing laundry. 

After picking the basket up once again, he began to make his way to the elevator. At least he could set the basket down during the ride. When the elevator doors opened he dropped the basket inside and used his keycard to set a course for the basement. The elevator made the familiar descent for the millionth time.

When the elevator doors slid apart, Sal sighed and bent down to once again lift the basket. He paced over to the old washer and dryer that accompanied the small, bleak corridor. Setting the basket down aside the front-loading washer, Sal turned to open the door. 

When he peered into the machine he noticed there was a bright red thong stuck under one of the ridges on the back wall. He shuddered, hoping he wasn’t about to pry Lisa’s (or god forbid Mrs. Gibson’s) lingerie out of the metal grasp of their shared washer. 

Since Sal was always quite short, he had to lean far into the appliance in order to get a firm grip on the underwear. He didn’t want to tear them. They were the fancy kind with lace and he knew how expensive those were. Cautiously, Sal lifted the edge of the metal and slid the underwear out from the small gap. Mission accomplished. 

As Sal moved to extract himself from the washer, he found that a loop of his jeans was caught on the latch that kept the door shut. He tried to reach down to untangle it but there wasn’t enough space inside the washer to move his arms that way. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. Nobody ever comes down to the basement unless they need to do laundry and he swears half the people in this apartment building never change their clothes. Lisa was attending to David’s bathroom sink so it’d be a while before she headed back to the basement to put away her tools. 

Sal’s only hope of being rescued before he succumbed to the metal jaws of the washer was his step-brother, Larry. Not long after their parents tied the knot, Sal moved into the basement apartment with his best friend and now sort of sibling. Lisa’s old bedroom became his new one.

After Sal had been waiting for what felt like hours, still kneeling with his torso stuck in the washer, he heard a door open and some shuffling footsteps. 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” He heard Larry say as he approached him, laughing. 

“I’m stuck,” Sal replied lamely. He did not want to explain to Larry how he managed to get himself into this situation. 

“What do you mean, you’re stuck? How did you get stuck in the washer?”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Sal said, exasperated. “Just help me get out of this thing. My jeans are caught. Try to free them or something.”

“Nah, dude. This is way too funny to not get a picture of,” Larry replied. Sal could hear him walking away. “I’ll be back with a camera.”

“Larry, wait!” But he was already back in the apartment, the door closing behind him. Sal huffed, embarrassed.

Sal felt a chill travel up his back. It was then that he realized his shirt had ridden up, revealing his hips and lower back. When Larry returned, he’d snap photos of Sal in all his foolish glory.

The water pump behind the wall roared to life, filling the corridor with a mechanical noise that Sal had grown to hate over the years. He groaned. The sound was so much louder within the washer. It was almost as if it resonated against the metal walls. Around 30 seconds passed and Sal was relieved when it finally shut off, freeing him from it’s barrage. 

Suddenly, Sal felt strong hands with long, thick fingers wrap around his hips. The calloused hands squeezed his hip bones, warm against his revealed skin. He squeaked in shock. Larry chuckled as he released Sal from his grip.

“Sorry, dude, I had to,” Larry said. “You’re just so easy.” Sal blushed. He knew Larry meant that he was easy to get a reaction from but the innuendo wasn’t missed. 

“Just get me out of here, Larry,” Sal huffed, still flushed and overly aware that his pants were sitting low on his hips, his arms unable to reach down and adjust them. He wondered if Larry had noticed or if he was even looking at him closely. Sal found himself wanting Larry to look, to see how his jeans were sagging, revealing the waistband of his briefs. 

“Not so fast,” Larry tsked. “Pose for the camera first. Show me the goods, Sally Face.” Sal blushed and heard shuffling as Larry began to take pictures from different angles, thoroughly capturing the odd scene he’d stumbled upon. After a moment, Larry let out a small hum and spoke. “This is almost like something out of a weird porn.” 

“Don’t say that!” Sal squirmed, flushing from head to toe. “We’re brothers.”

“Step-brothers,” Larry corrected as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He moved closer to Sal, dropping to his knees and resting his hands on his hips once again. “Say the word and I’ll stop,” he whispered, giving Sal every chance to reject him. 

“I-,” Sal started but promptly shut his lips. Larry’s hands were warm and gentle. It’s not as if he’d never thought of them touching him like that. Was it really so wrong? They were, after all, only step-brothers and they were friends long before that.

“Is that a no?” Larry stilled, waiting for Sal’s response. “I won’t be upset, Sal. If you don’t want this, we can pretend it never happened.” 

“No, no,” Sal answered, “You can… keep going.” He’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t aroused. Larry began rubbing small circles with his thumbs into Sal’s exposed hips as he moved forward to press his pelvis up against him. Sal could feel Larry’s hardness through his pants.

“You’re so cute,” Larry mumbled as he rubbed against him. Sal could feel the wetness between his legs. He was dripping, just from Larry grinding into his ass. 

Sal’s arms were beginning to feel weak after so long of holding him up within the washer. Carefully, Sal lowered himself down onto his elbows. This motion caused his ass to jut out more and his shirt to slip further up his torso. 

Larry groaned and let go of Sal’s right hip. His hand slid down between their bodies, gently pressing up against Sal’s crotch. Sal immediately ground down into Larry’s hand, his cunt craving friction. He felt himself tighten around nothing. Larry couldn’t properly stimulate him through his jeans but the pressure alone was driving Sal mad.

“Larry,” Sal whimpered, “I need more.” 

“I wanna try something,” Larry said, letting go of Sal. He unhooked Sal’s jeans from the washer and reached around his waist to undo the clasp and zipper. “You’re okay with this, right?” Larry’s hands stilled. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sal replied impatiently, “Do anything, just touch me.” 

“Shit,” Larry groaned, grabbing Sal’s waistband and pulling his jeans and briefs down over his legs in one motion. He leaned in, his hands reaching to cup Sal’s ass. Sal moaned quietly as Larry then slid a finger along his slit, collecting his slick. “Holy fuck, babe. You’re soaked.” 

“Shut up, you ass,” Sal tried to say snarkily but the remark ended up coming out as more of a whine. He was beyond turned on, beyond ready. He wanted Larry to take what he wanted from him, use him, break him. 

Larry chuckled and began to rub lazy circles into Sal’s clit, causing the smaller man to let out a groan. The wetness from his pussy was dripping down his thighs. Sal could feel the cold air against his damp skin, which only aroused him more. The pressure of Larry’s hand on him was addictive, warm and electrifying. Sal found himself rocking his hips into Larry’s hand, begging him for more. 

Larry began to quicken his strokes, sliding his other hand along Sal’s opening. He hastily reached his hand up to his mouth to wetten it before sliding it back along Sal’s slit. Larry slowly eased his middle finger into Sal’s cunt and Sal moaned deeply as Larry’s long digit filled him. His hands were always smaller than Larry’s so Sal really should’ve expected it, but Larry was able to reach so much deeper than he’d ever been. 

“Fuck,” Sal whispered as Larry sunk his finger in to the last knuckle. Larry paused to allow Sal to adjust, his left hand still rubbing slowly along Sal’s enlarged clit. After Sal had relaxed around him, Larry began to pump his finger in and out of the tight heat. Larry was staring, watching his finger be engulfed in his step-brothers cunt, coating his palm in slick. Sal was moaning and whimpering, more than Larry imagined he would. After Larry was sure Sal was ready, he carefully slid his pointer finger in alongside his middle finger. He took it slow, feeling Sal’s muscles take him in. 

Sal was in heaven, biting back groans as Larry waited for him to adjust. He could feel himself tensing around the digits. Larry was still rubbing his clit in small, slow motions, his concentration going towards making sure he wasn’t hurting Sal at any point. Larry began to slide his fingers in and out once again, evoking a quiet, throaty noise from Sal. 

“Fuck, Larry,” Sal spoke, breathless, “If you don’t hurry up I’m gonna finish before you get your dick in me.”

“Damn,” Larry replied, “That’s on the table?” 

“Shit, yeah, if you’re down for that.” Sal groaned as Larry pulled his fingers out. 

“Let’s get you out of the washer first,” Larry said. “Even though I was enjoying the view.” Sal scoffed as Larry helped him out of the washer, placing a hand on his waist to stabilize him. Sal’s pants and briefs were down around his ankles. He blushed, embarrassed, unable to hide in the washer anymore. He was face to mask with Larry, a mere foot apart. 

“Do you mind if I..?” Sal gestured to his prosthetic. 

“Yeah, of course not, dude,” Larry replied, smiling. Sal reached behind his head to unclasp the straps that kept his prosthetic on his face. After both straps were undone, Sal let the mask fall into his hands, revealing the scarred mess underneath. He reached over and placed the mask on top of the dryer, avoiding eye contact with Larry. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Larry whispered. He stepped closer to Sal until their chests were nearly touching. “And before you laugh or brush it off, I mean it. You’re beautiful, Sal,” Larry placed his hands on Sal’s hips and leaned forward, connecting their lips. 

Sal’s misshapen lips were rough against Larry’s, but if Larry minded he didn’t show it. He was gentle at first, wrapping his arms the rest of the way around Sal, holding him against him. As Larry began to deepen the kiss, Sal strung his arms loosely around Larry’s neck, melting into him. At this point their tongues were dancing together, sliding against each other. 

It was Sal who pulled away first. He had kicked his pants and underwear off his ankles towards the end of the kiss and was once again flushed in arousal. Larry moved to bury his face in Sal’s neck, kissing and biting at the exposed skin. His hands moved down to cup Sal’s ass, evoking a squeak from the shorter man. 

“Fuck, I need to get these jeans off,” Larry said, pulling away from Sal to shuck his jeans off and discard them onto the floor. Sal wasn’t surprised to see a noticeable tent in Larry’s boxers now that the constriction of his pants was gone. 

Larry was quick to engage in another kiss. Sal’s arms immediately reached up to rest around Larry’s shoulders while Larry’s hands gravitated to Sal’s hips once again. As Larry pulled Sal’s hips flush against his own, Sal could feel Larry’s clothed erection pressing up against him. 

Stepping backwards towards the washer, Sal pulled Larry along with him until the backs of his thighs were pressing against the metal. Larry was quick to grind up into Sal’s crotch now that he was steady against the machine. Larry let out a groan into Sal’s mouth and lifted Sal up onto the washer. Sal sat on the edge of the machine with his legs spread, Larry grinding against him desperately.

The pressure on Sal’s clit was addictive. His cunt was soaking the fabric of Larry’s boxers in his arousal, easing the slide of their bodies together. He whined when Larry pulled away, breaking the kiss and removing his hands from Sal’s hips. Larry’s face was flushed, his hair falling loosely down across his shoulders. 

“I wanna try something,” Larry said, smirking at Sal. He lowered himself down onto one knee, moving in close to ghost his mouth over Sal’s pussy. 

“Fuck,” Sal breathed, sliding his fingers through Larry’s long hair. Larry kissed along Sal’s inner thighs, leading slowly towards his cunt. Suddenly, Larry’s tongue dragged up along Sal’s slit, spreading his lips. Sal gasped, tightening his grip on Larry’s hair and rocking his hips into his face. 

Larry licked into Sal in short, quick motions, occasionally dipping his tongue deeper into him. Sal was leaking, his cunt fluttering around Larry’s tongue. When Larry took Sal’s clit into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around him, Sal moaned loudly and gushed. Larry slid his fingers along the wet opening, still licking along his clit. When he began to finger Sal open again, Sal tipped his head back and groaned, beyond ready for Larry to just fuck him already. 

“Lar-,” Sal panted, “I’m not gonna last.” Larry slid his fingers out, releasing Sal’s clit from his lips with a pop. Sal shuddered at the stimulation, pulling Larry up to his level again. Larry went in for a kiss, resting his hands on Sal’s waist, and Sal leaned forward to meet his lips. He could taste himself on Larry’s tongue. Sal tangled his hands in Larry’s hair again, pulling him in closer. 

After a moment, Larry broke the kiss to look down in between their bodies. His cock was standing at attention, pressing up against Sal’s bare pussy through his boxers. In one motion, he slid his underwear down his legs and kicked them off behind him. Sal’s pupils were blown as he gawked at Larry’s dick. 

It was an average length, but definitely thicker than expected. He wanted to taste it, but he figured that Larry wouldn’t last long if he tried. This whole time, Larry had been focusing entirely on Sal. His arousal must have been building and he likely wouldn’t last long if Sal got his mouth on him. 

“You good?” Larry was watching Sal’s face intently, looking for any signs of discomfort. Sal nodded, looking into Larry’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m beyond good,” he replied. Larry smiled, placing his hand on Sal’s cheek and leaning in to quickly press another kiss into his lips. 

“Should I run and get a condom?” Larry was pressing up against Sal, hands on his waist while Sal played with his hair. 

“We should be fine,” Sal replied. He knew he was clean, and the chances of him getting pregnant were beyond slim. Larry nodded, spitting onto his hand and slicking up his cock. Sal spread his legs wider in anticipation. 

Taking his cock in his hand and aligning it with Sal’s slit, Larry began to slowly sink into the tight, wet heat. Sal moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Larry’s shoulders, holding him close. Smiling at the noises, Larry leaned down to kiss and suck at Sal’s neck as he slid the rest of the way into his cunt. He groaned as his pelvis connected with Sal’s, his dick now completely engulfed by Sal’s pussy. 

The stretch was different than anything he’d ever felt before. Sal was beyond full, legs wrapped around Larry’s waist as he adjusted. Both men held each other, breathing heavily and shakily as they waited. Once Sal was ready, he rocked his hips back and forward into Larry. Larry let out a moan before beginning to slide in and out of Sal, setting a steady pace. 

Sal groaned, throwing his head back and rocking his hips to meet Larry’s thrusts. The sounds of slapping skin and wet squelching filled the corridor as their bodies collided over and over. Sal slid one hand down between them to rub at his clit, his other hand still clinging to Larry’s shoulder. Larry’s hands gripped Sal’s hips as he pounded into him, shaking the washer. 

They were both panting, Sal occasionally letting a moan slip past his lips. When Larry sped up his thrusts, he leaned in to connect their lips, sliding his tongue into Sal’s mouth. Sal groaned into his mouth, fingers digging into Larry’s shoulder while he was fucked into. 

Sal began rubbing faster into his clit as he felt his orgasm building. He broke the kiss, hiding his face in the crook of Larry’s neck as he rocked his hips into him. Larry was pounding into him, chasing his own release. Larry felt Sal tense and flutter around him as he came, moaning loudly into Larry’s neck. Slowing his thrusts, Larry kissed and nipped at Sal’s neck, hoping to leave a mark. Sal’s hand stilled on his clit as he finished, pressing his hips into Larry to keep him inside. Larry got the message, pressing as deep as he could into Sal and ceasing his motions. 

After a moment of heavy breathing, Sal sighed and slumped against Larry, moving his arms to wrap around Larry. He pressed soft kisses into Larry’s neck. Larry was still hard inside him. Sal could feel him pulsing, yearning to move. 

“Pull out,” Sal whispered into Larry’s neck. “It’s your turn.” Larry slid out of Sal, groaning at the loss of heat. He understood that Sal was too sensitive to keep going but he wanted nothing more than to keep fucking him until he filled him with his cum. 

Sal shoved gently at Larry’s shoulder, indicating for him to step back. When Larry complied, Sal hopped down off the washer and lowered himself to his knees, beckoning Larry forward. 

Larry stepped toward Sal, beyond aroused by the sight of Sal on his knees for him. Sal reached forward to take Larry into his hands, stroking his shaft as he leaned forward to bring his lips to the head. Larry slid his hands into Sal’s hair loosely, careful not to pull or push. When Sal slid his tongue out and over the head of Larry’s cock, Larry let out a low moan and resisted the urge to fuck his way into Sal’s mouth. 

Sal tasted Larry’s pre-cum leaking from the slit of his cock, finding it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. Cautiously, Sal took Larry into his mouth, sucking lightly around the head and using his tongue to massage the underside. Larry exhaled heavily, feeling Sal taking him in slowly. Sal sunk down on Larry’s cock, careful of his teeth, until he couldn’t take any more without discomfort. He wrapped his hands around the base of Larry’s dick, bobbing his head up and down.

Sal wasn’t sure exactly how most people went about sucking dick, but Larry seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. His hands were weaved through Sal’s hair, occasionally tugging a little, which only made Sal want to try harder to get more of a response. He placed his hands on Larry’s hips and took more of Larry’s cock into his mouth, sliding down the length until his nose pressed against Larry’s short pubic hair. He breathed carefully through his nose, holding Larry’s dick in his throat and using his tongue to massage it. 

Larry groaned, feeling Sal’s throat constrict around his cock, his tongue sliding along his shaft. When Sal slowly pulled back a little, he wrapped his hand back around the base. He began sliding up and down over Larry’s dick, sucking to make it tighter for Larry. 

“Fuck, Sal,” Larry moaned, “I’m close.” Sal sped up his motions, wanting to taste Larry on his tongue. Larry gripped Sal’s hair tighter than he meant to, rocking his hips slightly as he lost control. Sal’s mouth was wet and warm, engulfing him tightly. He groaned as he released, Sal taking him deep into his mouth as he shot his seed. 

Sal licked and sucked Larry’s dick, cleaning the cum from it. He released it with a pop, replicating Larry’s action from earlier. Larry chuckled, helping Sal to his feet. He wrapped Sal in a hug, burying his face in his neck as he came down from his orgasm. Sal buried his face in Larry’s neck, letting himself melt into the embrace. 

When they separated, Larry pecked a kiss to Sal’s cheek and they began picking up their discarded clothes. Sal bent down to slide his briefs back up over his legs. When he straightened back up, he was met with a factor he’d forgotten all about in the heat of their coupling. 

“Uh, Larry…,” Sal said quietly. Larry turned to face him, his jeans flung over his shoulder. 

“What is it?” Sal’s face had turned beet red. 

“The camera,” Sal said, gesturing to the security camera mounted on the ceiling behind him, the one sending live feed straight to Terrence Addison’s room. 

“Fuck,” Larry said before breaking out into gut-splitting laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. That’s what I’ve spent the past week working on.
> 
> Join my discord server ==> https://discord.gg/K9X4Bn4


End file.
